


History Repeats Itself

by PoizonRoze



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Au!Mindwipe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoizonRoze/pseuds/PoizonRoze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who cannot learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Au Mindwipe. They are always being push apart. Especially by themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw a post about how the Mindwipe thing was probably going to be like the Civil War, except this time it seem like Tony would be the one dying. So this happened.

_You **used** me ___

_Yes, I supposed I did, and I’d do it again. So what are we going to do about it? ___

__\---_ _

__It all happens in the blink of an eye._ _

__He had tried to stop them from using the bomb, but he had been too late. Namor had already set it off._ _

__He attacked Stark after that, starting one more fight between them._ _

_[ No, **he** had started it. He had betrayed him, **again** ] ___

__The others had stepped in._ _

__They had stopped it and begun to push them to different sides._ _

_[ **Always** pushing them **apart** ] ___

__He was tired. He was_ hurt _._ _

__So when he saw Stark running to him and shouting something he couldn’t understand, he just reacted._ _

__He had Stark by the neck, lifting him in the air._ _

__Stark didn’t try to fight back; he just locked his eyes with his. Almost as if trying to tell him something in desperation._ _

_[ Trying to say all they **never** allow themselves to **say** ] ___

__He closed his eyes, unable to keep looking at him. To see what he, what_ they _had turned in to._ _

__Then he heard the shots. Felt the impact._ _

__He opened his eyes to see Tony bleeding._ Tony, _who had taken the shots that had probably been aim at him._ _

_[ As he had **intended** from the beginning, as he could **now** see ] ___

__Tony had seen the attack coming and he had run to protect him._ _

__Here it was, history repeating itself._ _

_[ Except it wasn’t, because Tony was **never** meant to be the one **dying** ] ___

__He could do nothing more than hold Tony in his arms, trying to stop all the blood coming from his wounds._ _

__Tony just stared at him with a grin, whispering one single phrase._ _

__**Worth it.**_ _

__\---_ _

_So the only way you’re going to stop me is to **kill** me. And I don’t think you’re willing to do that… Are you, Steve? ___


End file.
